marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Statue of Liberty
However, the Sub-Mariner was driven from the structure and sent into retreat following a battle against the Human Torch (Jim Hammond). In 1942, the statue was destroyed by Japanese spy Moppino with an atom expansion ray, however it was quickly repaired. Traveling to Liberty Island hoping to lay low for awhile, since he was wanted for the callous murder of Jonathan Powers, Daredevil was followed there by the Jester, who attacked him once more. During the fight, a police helicopter arrived and when one of the police officers fell out, Daredevil saved his life. However, the officer Johnson injected him with a sedative and took DD into custody. At the Statue of Liberty, Captain America battled against Nighthawk, and managed to stop the villain from stealing the statue with his Hawk-plane. The Black Panther veered his flagship over the Statue of Liberty on his return trip to the Avengers Mansion from Wakanda. The African leader has used this particular route more than once, as he later became intercepted and became involved with Spider-Man's battle with Sturgeon and his legion of dinosaurs. In the aftermath, a pterodactyl was webbed to the Statue of Liberty. The Avengers also repaired the Statue after it had been damaged in another battle. During the team's repair effort, the media learned that a romance had developed between the Vision and the the Scarlet Witch. During the battle against the Super Skrull, Ms. Marvel was punched so hard she went flying toward the Statue of Liberty, before she was rescued by Spider-Man (Peter Parker), who snagged her with a web line and pulled her back to the cruise ship. The Frightful Four came to the Statue of Liberty, a regular meeting place when Spider-Man and the Human Torch (Johnny Storm) would work with each other, in a bid to lure Spider-Man to this location. Once defeated the night watchers Earl and Roy, they snuck into Fort Wood to prepare themselves for the ambush. Once ready, they flamed a message over the Statue that Spider-Man would think was from the Human Torch. He arrived here with his guard down, but the 'Human Torch' he came to meet was really Electro in a specially made suit created by the Wizard that imitated the Torch's powers. The rest of the Frightful Four then joined the fight and easily over-powered the unprepared Spider-Man. After the fight is ended, the Wizard revealed his intentions of posing as Spider-Man to get close enough to the Fantastic Four to destroy them. Glorianna teleported herself and Spider-Man (Miguel O'Hara) to the Statue of Liberty. She told him her backstory before teleporting away, leaving Spider-Man to swing back to the mainland. Alternate Universes Counter-Earth On Counter-Earth, New York City is almost completely submerged under the Atlantic Ocean. This confused Proteus when he thought he was returning to Earth-616, but went to Counter-Earth instead. Earth-7642 On Earth-7642, Scarecrow smuggled canisters of his fear toxin to the Statue of Liberty's torch. He planned to use an incoming storm to spread his toxin across New York City, but was tracked down by Batman, Daredevil, and Kingpin. Wayne and Fisk went to the head and ended up fighting each other while Murdock found Crane at the torch. He was sprayed with the toxin, but was able to resist its effects and apprehend the mad scientist.Batman Daredevil: King of New York #1 Earth-13054 In this reality, the Statue of Liberty was for some reason a Magneto effigy. Earth-13122 After being moved to Chronopolis, the statue's face was replaced with Kang the Conqueror's. Earth-15097 In Earth-15097, in place of the Statue of Liberty was a statue of the Human Torch of Earth-135263 due to him introducing early humans to fire. Earth-19925 On Earth-19925, Octopus Doctor planned to drop the Statue of Liberty on top of his arch-nemesis, Spider-Man, but the superhero thwarted him and knocked him off the statue, presumably killing him. Earth-21230 On Earth-21230, Tony Stark bribed public officials to allow him to build on Liberty Island, advertising next to the Statue of Liberty. Earth-TRN199 On Earth-TRN199, Walker Sloan influenced the design of the statue. Earth-TRN461 On Earth-TRN461, Spider-Man's face was painted onto the statue. | PointsOfInterest = * Fort Wood | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = *In Earth-1218, the Statue was designed by sculptor Frédéric Auguste Bartholdi (1834-1904) and built by engineer Gustave Eiffel (1832-1923). The Statue remains Bartholdi's most famous work, but Eiffel is better known for the Eiffel Tower in Paris. *The Statue depicts the Roman goddess Libertas, a personification of liberty. Her Greek counterpart is the goddess Eleutheria, who was also considered a personification of liberty, but was sometimes considered an aspect of Artemis. | Links = * [//en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Statue_of_Liberty Statue of Liberty at Wikipedia] }} References Category:Manhattan Category:Landmarks